Five Nights at Freddy's II: Unwanted Change
by Mr.Mazur
Summary: A trip down memory lane goes awry... Not all changes are for the best.
1. Day I (Prologue)

[**This is a fanfiction based off of the game _Five Nights at Freddy's II. _The rights of these characters are owned by Scott Cawthon. I am marking this fanfic at an M rating for now, as adult themes such as violence will appear later on as more progress is put into the story. This is my first published fanfic, so I hope you enjoy!]**

_Unwanted Change_

The air outside of the building was crisp, yet strangely inviting. The memories of coming here as a small child were safely stowed away in my mind. I walked up to the doors of the establishment, reading the words _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria_ to myself. As the sliding doors opened, I was met with an unexpected sight. The inside of the building was newer and somewhat cleaner. The rooms were still alive with overly active youths, pizza on every table and laughter filling the room. As I looked around, what seemed to be a blue and newer version of Bonnie Bunny walked up to me.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, sir!" It's voice had the same welcoming cheer, but more feminine than I remembered.

"Oh, uh hello." It felt odd to be called sir. Despite being the ripe age of seventeen, I still considered myself young.

"Can I help you with something?"

I glanced around the place, lost in thought.

"Just taking a walk down memory lane, I suppose... Tell me, when did they redo the place?"

"Oh? Well, it was a couple years ago! Mr. Fazbear repaired us, and had this building replace the old one. Want me to give you a tour?" The new animatronic gestured for me to follow it, smiling a bit. Deciding to trust it, I followed it as it led me through the new building. By the end of the walkthrough, pretty much all the families had left. The building was still open for another three hours, so New Bonnie offered to get me some pizza while I walked into the main room. As I sat down, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"It's been awhile, friend!" I looked up to see Freddy smiling down at me. I smiled a bit, standing up to give him a hug.

"It sure has, Freddy. I'm glad to see that they gave you guys some well-needed work done. After all, you're childhood legends." He smiled, rustling my hair a bit. I couldn't help but feel younger around him. We sat down and talked a bit, discussing the business and each other's lives. As odd as it was to be talking to a robot as if it were a person, I felt normal. I realized that Bonnie and Freddy weren't so much pizzaria animatronics as old friends. After about half an hour of talking, I stood up and stretched a bit. I noticed a man in a somewhat expensive-looking suit approaching me. His manner reminded me of Dr. Hammond persona; a warmth emulated from him as he shook my hand.

"I see you're well aquiainted with Freddy." His tone was strong, yet relieving. I nodded a bit, smiling faintly. He wore a soft grin, patting my shoulder.

"I've been looking for a young man like you." I gave him a confused look, unsure of what he meant.

"Pardon, sir?"

"Freddy and his friends tend to wander about at night... Especially since a few events occured before we remodeled the place." His tone was most definitely more serious, becoming somewhat cold at the mention of the 'events'. I listened closely to him, unsure of where he was going with this discussion. He looked at me, warmth returning to his persona.

"I need a guard to make sure no hooligans get in here, and to keep Freddy and his pals out of trouble. Sadly, the other guards I've hired didn't do to well... I've needed someone my dear old pals can trust." Suddenly it made sense. As he spoke, I was able to piece together the approach he was taking.

"So, you want me to be a night guard?" I asked in a polite tone, not wanting to seem uninterested. He grinned and nodded.

"Heck, you could start tonight. You up for it, son?" I nodded eagerly. The chance to spend entire nights at my favorite childhood restaurant was well worth it. Not only that, but I was getting paid! There was no way this could go wrong... Or, so I thought.

\- _End of Day I -_

**[Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas or critiques, please message me (I'm open to suggestions.) I will hopefully add the next installment in a couple of days, as I'm hoping to finish this before the end of January 2015. Thanks!]**


	2. Night I

**[Welcome, one and all to the First Night! Will our friend survive the beginning evening of horror and terror?!... Probably. As stated, I will continue progress of this story as I am able and hopefully, the story will be ready by the New Year. Once again, a special thanks and tip o' the hat to Scott Cawthon, creator of **_**Five Nights at Freddy's **_**and **_**Five Nights at Freddy's II**_**. All rights and characters are owned by him, and not me in any way, shape, or form. Now that the formalities are over, let's begin!]**

\- _12:00 AM, Night I _-

The building was dimly lit, most of the light fixtures shut off to conserve energy and funds within the establishment. I stepped out of the bathroom, a gunmetal suit covering my usual jeans and tee. I walked past the main room and towards the security room, a big gaping doorway leaving the room exposed to all outer contact. I plopped down on the swivel chair and picked up a small tablet. I checked each of the rooms, not finding the slightest inconsistency in any of them. After a superficial flip-through of each camera, I checked the main room again. Surprisingly, all of the animatronics were gone. When I put down the tablet, I found myself face to face with Freddy.

"Hey buddy! It's a bit late to still be here, don't ya think?" He grinned, nearly scaring the life out of me.

"Freddy! Warn me next time, you nearly stopped my heart!" I held my hand over my heart, taking deep breaths to restore my lungs to normal function. He smiled and made his way around the desk, patting my shoulder.

"Sorry buddy, but I didn't expect to see you here! I saw the cameras in use, and wanted to see who our new guest was."

"Guest?" I gave him a curious look. "You say that like night guards don't stay long."

He nodded and walked to the other side of the guest, guiding me as he casually made his way out of the security room. As we walked, I turned a small siver flashlight on to guide my steps. While my animatronic friend's eyes could see through the black curtains of the halls, mine certainly couldn't.

"Guards are often replaced, and they either leave or are fired for... reasons." Freddy's voice had lost some of its charm, making me wonder whether I'd last or not. As we stopped in the main room, he turned me and smiled a bit.

"But I can see why he chose you. You won't leave us, and we could never hurt you. You're a member of the family." My eyes widen a bit, heart skipping a bit.

_Part of the family..._

I smiled a bit, giving him a hug before making my way back towards the security room. Forgetting to turn my flashlight until I was stuck in the middle of a blink opening, I quickly seached for my silver baton of guidance. Upon finding it, I switched on. I was in a party room, quite a bit off from my estimated destination. I sighed and sat down, unsure of how I would find my way back to the security room.

"One positive experience and one negative... I suppose I should've expected this..." I muttered to myself as I leaned back on the chair. I sniffed the air and looked around, the aroma of cheese and grease catching my attention.

"That's strange... Why do I smell pizza?" I stood up and turned around, looking for the epicenter of the scent. Behind me was Chica, holding a platter of pizza and a couple of drinks in place of her usual cupcake. While she had looked fine before, her body had most _definitely_ changed. Her body was curved and slimmer, a C-Cup chest barely covered by a bib that read "Let's Party". The only clothing on her other than a bib was a pair of pink short shorts. The sight of her paralyzed me with shyness and overloaded my brain with testosterone. Before I could realize my body's reaction, I ran to her and gave her a tight hug. The feeling of her chest against mine and my arms against her soft feathers was too real to be true. As it hit me, I quickly let go and shuffled back to my seat. Before I could sit down, she lowered the platter onto the table and pulled me into an embrace, our lips accidentally pressing together. Had my mind not melted, it would have said '_Don't kiss the damn chicken!_' The kiss persisted for a few minutes, each moment an eternity that I had wished would persist for infinity. Coming back to my senses, I slowly broke the kiss and sat down shyly, not yet sure of what I had just done. She smiled slightly and sat down beside me, sliding a plate of pizza over to me along with a cup of soda.

"The kiss wasn't necessary..." I muttered quietly, nibbling on the slice. She giggled and whispered in my ear in a tone that sent shivers down my spine, "_It was worth it~_" We sat there and ate, talking about the same sort of things that Freddy and I discussed earlier. She mentioned how Freddy had seemed to regain his former glow, how he was happier than he had ever felt. When I asked about Bonnie and Foxy, her mood seemed to dampen a bit. She told me that she'd show me what 'replaced' Foxy tomorrow, and said that Bonnie had acted strange since the repair.

"He strays away... It's like he's stranger." I reasoned that it could be that his memory chip wasn't transferred, or that they accidently wiped it during repairs. She nodded a bit, understanding that it could happen. I picked up our plates and grabbed my flashlight. Chica stood up as well, grabbing my arm and guiding me towards the kitchen. After washing the dishes and the glasses, we made our way back to the security office. The time was 3:30 AM; still a decent two and a half hours left of my first night. I sat down on the swivel chair, flipping through the cameras as I spun about to see if anything interesting was occuring outside of my unprotected sanctuary. I stopped when I saw the feed for the Supply closet. Inside was the shadow of New Bonnie, tampering with what looked like the old version of Foxy.

"The hell is he doing...?" I watched closely, unsure why New Bonnie would be messing with a decommisioned animatronic in the first place. Suddenly, Foxy stood up and ran out of the room. From outside, I could hear a _thump thump thump thump_

_thump thump thump thump_

_thump thump_

_thump_

And then silence. I stood up slowly, swallowing nervously before shining my light into the darkness. Out of the black abyss came Foxy, leaping out and smashing me against the wall. His hook slid into my arm like butter, soliciting a yell of agonizing pain from me. One arm skewered, the other close to snapping, I tried to kick the animatronic away. No amount of struggling helped, a small pool of crimson liquid appearing below my feet. I shut my eyes tightly, praying to whatever deity would listen to make my demise quick and somewhat painless. Just as Foxy prepared to bite my jugular vein and end my life, a loud _SNAP_ rang out. I opened my eyes a bit to see New Freddy, holding the newly removed hook arm of the crazed pirate. Foxy dropped me and let out an ear-splitting wail, adding yet another injury to the growing list of pains I've endured tonight. As Foxy retreated, Freddy picked me up and I shut my eyes. Having grown weak from blood loss, I slowly fell asleep.

...

"Wake up buddy, your shift is over."

I opened my eyes a bit. Freddy and Chica were standing on either side of me. I sat up a bit, feeling light-headed. My arm was bandaged up, and my other arm was merely bruised. Bonnie was no where to be seen.

"You went through quite the run-in with Foxy, huh?" I nodded a bit, looking around. I was in the main room. I squinted a bit and saw two figures: one white eyed and the other green-eyed. The white-eyed figure backed up into the darkness, while the green-eyed figure stared a bit before walking off.

"Looks like someone isn't a fan of the new guard."

\- _End of Night I_ -

**[Alright, we made it through Night I of V! I hope you all like the story, and more will come out as I progress on what will hopefully be a nice FNaF fanfic! If you have any comments or ideas, message me and stay tuned for the next installment of this tale! See you next on Day II!]**


	3. Day II

**[Welcome back for the start of Day II! As a reminder for the remainder of the chapters that have yet to be completed, each 'Day' is split into two parts: The Day, which will usually summarize events from the previous night or clarify specific plot points, and the Night, in which the majority of the action will commence. I chose this particular method because I feel that it'll make the most of the story. Once again, thanks to the mgnificent Scott Cawthon, who owns **_**Five Nights at Freddy's **_**and **_**Five Nights at Freddy's II**_**, along with any and all characters associated with the two games. Alright, let's begin!]**

\- _Day II, 9:30 PM _-

"Goodness son, what on earth happened to you?" Mr. Fazbear examined my arm, acting as if I was cursed with the plague. Not sure which could be worse... After all, the knowledge that an android and an unknown figure were collaborating to kill me isn't exactly comforting.

"Sir, it's nothing... But, I think there's something wrong with one of your animatronics." He glanced up at me, eyes tinted with fear. I explained to him the attack, and how I caught Bonnie tampering with Foxy. Caught in a web of disbelief, I showed him the camera footage. Despite knowing it was the right action, I felt a pang of guilt. After all, these robots were like his children... In reality, his life's work. I laid my hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring look.

"Mr. Fazbear, things will be fine. I'll just keep an eye on Bonnie, make sure he doesn't cause anymore trouble... But I may need something to defend myself." The man nodded somewhat reluctantly. We both knew that he couldn't afford to lose another night guard, now that we knew why each guard quit or disappeared. The beast of iron and wire needed to be tamed. He led me into an office, opening a cabinet he kept behind his desk. Turning around, he threw me a charge baton.

"This'll keep you safe, without damaging the animatronics too much... There are extra batteries for it in your desk just in case." I nodded a bit, watching the small shockwaves dance as I activated the baton.

As I walked to the security room, I saw Bonnie staring at me. I gave him a small smirk and a wink.

Just you wait, bunny boy. Tonight, I won't go down so easily.

\- _11:00 PM, End of Day II_ -

**[And the stage is set for Night II! Thanks everyone for reading, as I continue to weave a tale of what may be one of the few guards to survive this wicked pizzaria. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but the majority of the work is in the nights, so the next chapter will definitely make up for this one. Another thanks to Scott Cawthon, owner and proprietor of the **_**Five Nights at Freddy's **_**games and characters. See you all on Night II!]**


	4. Night II

**[Welcome back, esteemed viewers, for Night II! Before we start, a tip o' the hat to the Grand Poobah himself, Scott Cawthon! Mitter Cawthon owns **_**Five Nights at Freddys**_**, **_**Five Nights at Freddy's II**_**, and all associated characters. I apologize for the wait, but this was a much longer chapter and I had several distractions that I was unable to stay away from what with the holidays and all. Well, time to start Night II!]**

\- _12:00 AM, Night II_-

The halls were quiet, the darkness outside of my sanctuary still as a corpse. I waited patiently for Bonnie to try something, anything to get rid of me. I studied the cameras carefully. Freddy sat in the main room, reading a book he 'borrowed' from Mr. Fazbear's office. I didn't see Chica on any of the cameras, but Freddy told me she went off into the kitchen to make pizza.

"I guess it's checkmate for Bonnie... Poor bunny must be scared." It had been two hours, and not a single sign of the blue bastard nor his unknown ally had shown up on any of the cameras. Even the supply closet was void of them. I leaned back in my chair, guessing that Chica was going to visit again with a platter of pizza and a torrent of teases. After giving that thought some attention, I quickly tried to distract myself by checking the cameras again. Chica and Freddy were in the main room, talking. I smiled slightly to myself, checking the other cameras before placing the tablet down. As I leaned back to take a well-deserved nap, I heard a metallic _thump thump thump_ from the walls. I quickly snatched my tablet and checked the vent cameras. I had noticed that the vents were open on my first day, but I never thought that it would be a problem. Sadly, like many other assumptions I had about this job and this establishment as a whole, I was wrong. In the left vent was Bonnie, making his was for what I could assume without a doubt was payback. I stood up and backed away a bit, making sure that the charge baton was fully charged.

"You there, Mr. Guard? Don't worry, I'll try not to make it _too_ painful..." He smirked a bit as he saw me, standing by the entrance.

"Right here, fuzzball." I grinned and positioned myself in a defensive stance, baton aimed right at him. He growled and circled behind the desk, his eyes pinned on his target. Once in front of the furniture, he pounced at me. I ducked and struck him right in the chest as her flew over me, heart pounding as a shockwave of pain and electricity sent him into spasms on the tiled floor. I stood up and briskly walked to his landing site, striking him twice more and increaing his writhing and agony before he shut down. I knew that he wouldn't be out for long, but any amount of time without him stalking me and scheming was a blessing. Mustering all the strength I had within my adolescent body, I dragged the unconscious robot to the supply closet, locking him in with his torn friend Foxy. I made my way to the main room, Freddy giving me a curious look.

"Hey buddy, shouldn't you be keeping an eye on Bonnie?" I smirked and he tilted his head, looking to Chica for an answer. Chica shrugged, and they both looked at me, having sunk deeper in confusion.

"Bonnie's shut down, for the time being. It's not permenant, but it'll give me some time to set up a couple defenses for when he wakes up." With this they stared at me in awe. While Chica shared her excitement with hugs and encouraging praises, Freddy asked how I was able to even take Bonnie down. I showed him the charge baton, telling him the overload of electricity probably fried his mainframe a bit and shut him down. I knew it wouldn't last long. He'd be up and angrier than ever, and I was expecting a visit from his partner in crime as well.

"Well, could I see Bonnie? I just want to make sure he's okay." Freddy wore a worrisome expression. I understood that he and Bonnie were friends from way back, and that despite everything that happened, he still considered Bonnie a friend. I led him to the supply closet, giving the charge baton a new battery before opening the door.

Nothing.

No Bonnie. No Foxy.

"Fuck... Someone must've gotten in..." I searched around for some trace of their presence, only to find a few bolts and nuts lying on the floor. Freddy looked around as well, stopping when he saw the back wall.

"You might want to see this." I turned and glanced at him before walking over and shining my flashlight at the wall. There, scrawled in large letters read:

_** E**_

_** E**_

_**Y O U **_

_**C A N ' T**_

The sight of the phrases send shivers down my spine. My heart has skipped a beat upon reading them, and my throat had closed up as if to prevent me from inhaling whatever essence of death and doom eminated from wall. The letters dripped down the walls in certain spots, leading me to believe that it was written in blood.

"Freddy, make sure all the doors are closed... I think Bonnie's little friend is more of a threat than Foxy or Bonnie himself." I clenched my fists as I turned away from the spastic atrocity. There was a psychopath on the loose in this very pizzaria... And we were his victims.

The hunt had begun.

\- _6:00 AM, End of Night II -_

**[Alright guys, there's the end of Night II! Just in time for 2015 too! Again, sorry for the wait, but I hope this new turn in events for our little night guard helps set the tone for the rest of the tale. Credit to Scott Cawthon, owner of **_**Five Nights at Freddy's **_**and **_**Five Nights at Freddy's II**_**, along with all associated characters. Well, time for Day III!]**


	5. Day & Night III

**[Welcome back to Freddy's! After a long hiatus filled with writer's block and unwanted interruptions, I've returned to finish what I said I'd finish by January's end. However, there will be changes to this fic. I will now be combining chapters, and will move my personal deadline to the end of Feburary. Please send reviews on this, and give me ideas for other fics to write. Before we begin, a special thanks to **_**Five Nights at Freddy's**_** owner and creator Scott Cawthon. Time to begin!]**

**\- **_Day III, 10:00 PM _-

_Wake up, child._

The blue eyes adjusted to the sudden light, a blinding blur obscuring his vision.

_Wake up._

"What happened..." The metallic voice was of a confused tone.

_The guard is clever, Bonnie... You failed me once again._

Bonnie looked down in shame and anger.

"It won't happen again... I'll kill him tonight."

_You better... Or I'll take manners into my own hands._

The android nodded, knowing quite well what needed to be done. As he walked off into the darkness, he looked back to see if his ally was still there.

Nothing.

\- _1:42 AM, Night III_-

I swirled in the security chair anxiously. Upon glancing to my sides, I saw only the gates that blocked each vent. In front of me was an open doorway.

"C'mon Bonnie... Make your move..." Upon muttering this dare to myself, I heard soft footsteps. I quickly jumped up, grabbing the baton. My heart was beating at full speed, as if trying to escape what might soon be a prison of lifeless flesh and bone.

"Hey... Mind if I come in?" The voice was soft, feminine. I leaned my baton against, knowing quite well who was at my doorstep.

"Chica, thank God it's you..." Chica smiled as she walked in, pulling me into an embrace. The feeling of her feather-clad arms around my body was soothing, a nice present after nearly two hours of painful waiting. While the hug lasted longer than usual, she eventually let go. I sat back down in my chair, looking up as she sat on my desk with one leg crossed upon the other.

"So, why the visit?" I smiled softly at her, as I rarely saw her during the day. Upon saying this, she jumped off the desk and slid onto my lap. She gazed into my widened eyes, silent as my being shuddered subtly. Chica was never the keenest on personal space, but she was never this close before.

"I heard you were stressed... Thought I might relieve you of it~" Sensual undertones were audible in her voice, and her hands slid down my chest to my hips. I was frozen in place, unsure how to react. She grinned lightly, sliding one hand up my chest before slipping the suit zipper between her fingers. She slowly pulled her hand downwards, giggling softly upon catching sight of my chest.

"C-Chica, are you sure abou-" She pressed a finger to my lips before I could finish. She leaned close, pecking my cheek before planting kisses down my chest. As she went lower, she slid off my lap and onto the floor, eventually kneeling under my desk. She grabbed my chair and pulled it close as she fiddled with my boxers, slipping my length out.

"Relax dear... I'll take good care of you~" She winked before sliding my length into her mouth. The sensation was mind blowing. The cold of her lips clashed with the warmth of her throat as she sucked greedily, forcing me to arch forward slightly. As much as I was bombarded with pleasure, the timing couldn't be worse. As I looked up, I saw Freddy walk in.

"Heya buddy!"

_SHIT. _I smiled weakly, a bit of sweat on my brow.

"H-Hey, Freddy... What brings you h-here?" I swallowed nervously, hoping that he couldn't here Chica from under the desk.

"Just makin' sure you're okay. Still haven't seen Bonnie?" The thought of Bonnie nearly stopped my racing heart. A visit from Bonnie was bad enough, but while _Chica was here? _It'd be a double casualty.

"N-Nope. H-Hey, could you check the halls for me? The tablet isn't working..." Freddy nodded and gave me a thumbs up before walking off. A couple minutes after he left, I gripped the table. Chica pushed me back, swallowing loudly.

"Thanks for the drink~" She grinned and stood up, licking her lips as I leaned back on the chair limply. I struggled to slip my clothes back on as I tried to catch my breath before being strattled again by the android.

_Fuck, not again! _Chica smirked and slipped her shorts off quickly, dropping them on the floor. She leaned close as she slid my still-wet length into her womanhood. It was too late. I gripped the armrests, shutting my eyes as she moved her hips eagerly.

"C-Chica, this isn't t-the best time!" Chica ignored my warnings, moving her hips harder. The room filled with soft moans and subtle gasps for breath. My grip tightened as I felt myself inch closer and closer to climax. Before I could say anything, Chica pressed her lips to mine. I melted into the kiss, letting go and climaxing inside her. She smiled dumbly as she was filled up, sliding off me slowly and slipping her shorts back on to keep the liquid from dripping onto the floor.

"F...Fuck..." I leaned limply against the chair, eyes closed. Chica giggled and pecked my lips before walking off into the darkness.

I woke up to a pain in my arms. My feet were off the floor, and my limbs were pinned to the wall.

"Got him." The voice was familiar, but unwanted. I struggled, but was unable to squirm out of the bonds.

Bonnie got me.

\- _5:30, End of Night III_ -


	6. Day and Night IV

**[Welcome, one and all, to Day 4 of what may be the last job this man will hold. Beginning last chapter, each chapter will include events from that day **_**and **_**night. Will our security guard make it? I won't spoil it for you. Thanks to Scott Cawthon, owner of **_**Five Nights at Freddy's**_** and **_**Five Nights at Freddy's II**_**. All characters are his, not mine. If you have ideas for fics I should write or ideas for this, write a review! And now, onto Day IV~]**

\- _7:14 AM, Day IV_ -

_I'm dead. Fan-fucking-tastic. _I hung my head, eyes closed. The pain in my arms had turned to numbness. I was either going to die of dehydration or of vicious murder. Depended what torture the demonic bunny and his buddy wished to implement. As I hung from the wall, I heard a soft voice.

"So, they got you?" I looked up, trying to find the voice in the void that I was trapped in. As the light fixture flickered, I caught a glimpse of what looked like a worn down version of Chica.

"Chica... Is that you?" I struggled against my bonds with the last reserves of my might. Bonnie could kill me, but Chica? She's his own kind... It made no sense. As I squirmed, I noticed the worn bot stand and place her hand to my chest. Her feathers were dirty and worn, and one of her arms were missing.

"The new Bonnie took you, I take it?" Her voice was shakier than usual. I nodded a bit, filled to the brim with rage and fear. He studied her as she freed me from my chains. I dropped to the ground and rubbed my wrists, looking up at her.

"Thanks..." She gave me a slight smile, one eye flickering occasionally. Her body showed obvious signs of abuse, either from age of the damned rabbit. I stood and gave her a hug before looking for an exit. She grabbed onto my arm, possibly for protection.

"You sure you want to head up there?" Her voice crackled and wavered in fear as she asked me, gripping my arm tighter. I turned my head towards her and nodded. I won't let my friends face the same fate I did.

\- _2:30 AM, Night IV _-

I kept a keen eye on the cameras. Freddy and Toy Chica insisted that they stay with me. Toy Chica and her older counterpart talked for a while as Freddy and I attempted to locate the traitor. I threw the tablet to the ground in rage and impatience.

"Calm down! We'll find him." Freddy tried to console me. I sighed and looked at thbe entrance of the room. All this time was just being wasted, waiting for a damned animatronic to kill me. I stood up and walked out of the room, with Toy Chica running after me. I wandered the halls, in hope that I would be found by Bonnie. I was half-correct... I was shoved against the wall, blade against my throat. However, the hand on my arm wasn't robotic... It was human.

"Damn robots... Looks like I'll have to finish this myself." I winced in anticipation before Toy Chica shoved the individual away and picked me up, running off to a safer room.

"What were you thinking?! We could have lost you!" She glared at me, keeping me seated. I refused to keep eye contact with her as she scolded me. She sighed and sat on my lap, turning my face towards her. I looked her in the eyes for a moment before looking away.

"Chica... One of those two are bound to kill me... What do you expect me to do?" She remained silent. Before I could speak again, she stopped me with a kiss. She wanted to divert my focus, keep me calm for a moment. I decided to allow her, not wishing to think about the certain doom I had encountered. Within moments, she had been bent over the table and any unnerving thoughts had left my mind. It felt wrong to be doing this, but her cute squeals had hazed my mind. I did want her to be happy, and I suppose this worked. I bit my lip as I filled her with warmth, a lewd facial expression covering her face.

We headed back for the room, arm in arm. I looked around the halls with a smlight smile. Despite all that happened, I had enjoyed myself. I felt like a kid again, and it was nice to be back.

On our way back, I felt a sharp pain. I gasped and fell, my eyesight failing. All I heard was Chica scream for Freddy. Before I lost all sight, I saw a purple figure in front of me.

Then nothing.

\- _End of Night IV_ -

[**And thus ends this FNAF Fic. It took me awhile to get to this, and I may give this a prolouge. I apologize for the wait, and I must admit, it could've lasted longer. I will be writing a fic for the first game, if wanted. Again, thanks to Scott Cawthon, owner of the Fnaf Trilogy and all characters associated with it.]**


End file.
